A conventional food processor “a” is disclosed in FIG. 8 and generally includes a top cap “b” having a feeding tube “b1” and first grinding teeth “b2” are defined in an underside of the feeding tube “b1”. A blade disk “c” is located beneath the feeding tube “b1” and has blades “c1” and second grinding teeth “c2” which is located corresponding to the first grinding teeth “b2”. Food is fed through the through hole “b3” of the feeding tube “b1” and cut by the blades “c1” and ground by the first and second grinding teeth “b2” and “c2” so that the juice of the food can be obtained. This is used in the conventional food processors.
The result of the conventional food processor is good due to the gap defined between the feeding tube “b1” and blade disk “c”. If the gap is too wide, the particles are too large and cannot meet the requirements of squeezing the nutrition from the food. If the gap is too small, the first grinding teeth “b2” of the feeding tube “b” and the second grinding teeth “c2” of the blade disk “c” tend to be worn out or even jammed with each other. This could damage the motor. Furthermore, if the gap is too small, a slightly deformation of the blade disk “c” or the awkward assembling tolerance between the blade disk “c” and the feeding tube “b1” may also damage the feeding tube “b1” by the rotating of the blade “c1” on the blade disk “c”.
Therefore, the gap between the feeding tube and the blade disk must be kept as a fixed width so that the food processor can function normally. Nevertheless, during a mass production, the gap cannot be maintained to be a fixed width gap because of the above mentioned inherent shortcomings so that the quality control of the conventional food processors cannot be satisfied.
The applicant has years of experience in design and manufacturing of the food processors and uses a board removably inserted between a sleeve movably mounted on the feeding tube and the blade disk so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional food processors.